What I want for Christmas
by FeytedintheTARDIS
Summary: Experiences of Ace Christmases starring the cast of Ace Attorney. The loveable moments of Christmas that they all share are stored in this story. Updated daily.


**Okay so I'm doing xmas drables for the remainder 15 days til Christmas!**

**Drabble 01: Christmas Tree  
Characters:Maya, Phoenix, Pearl, Edgeworth  
10-Dec-2012**

"Hey Nick when we get to Edgeworth's office you've got to give me a piggyback!" Maya shouted over the Steel Samurai's fight against the Evil Magistrate.

"First off, why are we going to Edgeworth's office?" Phoenix shuffled the paperwork spread out all across his desk. He stood up and made his way to where his best friend sat.

"Mystic Maya are we going yet?" Pearl asked as she leaped onto Phoenix's back.

"Convince Nick to take us there then!"

"Maya you haven't told me what we're going to do when we get there!"

"Mr Nick can we go? It's really important to us," Pearl tugged at Phoenix's spiky hair and attempted to get him to move to the door.

"Okay let's just go then," Phoenix sighed as Maya and Pearl's screams of ecstasy filled his ears. He smiled even though he was frustrated that his day of work was interrupted by those two Kurain girls.

The trio made their way to the bus stop where they boarded the bus to the Prosecutor's Offices. As they walked in Maya dragged them to the flight of stairs where she and Pearl bolted up the staircase, leaving poor Phoenix to fend for himself.

"NNIICK! Hurry up you're so slow!" Maya yelled from Edgeworth's floor.

"Okay Maya I'm coming just don't go barging into his office alright?" Phoenix ran as fast as he could, skipping multiple steps on the way.

"You hear that Pearly? He wants us to just barge in!" Maya whispered to Pearl, Pearl nodded but bit her fingernails, she hoped that what Maya was going to do something that would make Mr Nick not love her anymore.

The two cousins dashed to Edgeworth's door and swung open the door. A Christmas tree was standing in one corner of the room and Miles wasn't looking very happy about it being there.

"Ms Fey, is Wright there with you?" The once demon prosecutor rose from his chair and walked briskly to where the two mediums stood.

"Yep, he should be in this room pretty soon okay Edgey?" Maya pulled Pearl's hand making the nine year old move closer to the man clad in pink.

"Ms Fey don't call me that, please. It gives me nightmares thanks to one particular stalker." He tapped his finger on his arm as he peered into the hallway, he half expected Phoenix and Larry to jump out and surprise him.

As soon as Miles turned his back to the door and made his way to the young Feys, a certain spiky haired defence attorney fell face forward into the office of his best friend.

"Edgeworth, those two persuaded me to take them here, I hoped that they'd at least knock before coming in. Anyway, Maya wait a second before you jump onto my back," He sighed as he sat on his best friend's couch, he panted and took short, quick breaths in and out.

Edgeworth stared at the gang, bewildered, why would Maya want to come to his office?

"Edgey! Do you have an angel you can put on top of that tree you hid in the corner?" Maya demanded. Phoenix wasn't that fazed, but all she wanted to do was decorate a Christmas tree. Or maybe she just wanted an excuse to be taller than him and Edgeworth. Or maybe she just wanted a free piggyback.

"As a matter of fact I do. Detective Gumshoe have me one earlier on this week. Just wait a moment it'll only take a second," He walked to his desk and fished out an angel, the lace used on the dress was fading, and the halo was off centre however Pearl gazed in awe as Miles held it up.

"Okay Nick you've rested enough! Now stand up so I can get on your back from this couch."

Mystic Maya be careful. And Mr Nick don't drop her otherwise she won't love you anymore," Pearl warned as Maya climbed onto Nick's back, holding the maybe once beautiful angel.

"Okay now forward charge!" Phoenix walked as fast as he could to the corner where the tree stood. "Okay just go to the left a bit, and move a bit closer... Yes that's it! Lean a bit. Okay that's all done. What do you think Pearly?" Maya pumped her fist in Pearly's direction while Edgeworth and Pearl politely applauded, well at least Edgeworth clapped a bit and Pearl cheered loudly.

"Wright you might want to move now-" Edgeworth was cut off by the sound of a loud crash. "-the tree's about to fall."

Phoenix failed to move which resulted in Phoenix, Maya and the tree to be jumbled about in a mess on the floor.

"Mystic Maya, are you hurt?"

"I don't think so, but if I were then this old man would pay for the hospital bills, but I saved his wallet today without a single scratch on it!" She gave a thumbs up to Pearly as she dusted herself off.

"I could use some help here Maya," Phoenix whined, all he got was the poke of a tongue from his best friend. He lifted the neon green Christmas tree off him and dragged the two mediums out of the office. "By the way Edgeworth, Merry Christmas!" Phoenix smiled as he closed the door on his slightly confused friend.

"Maya give me back my wallet otherwise no burgers for a week!"

"Hey that's so unfair!"

"Mystic Maya is this what they call a lovers quarrel?"

**Finally it's all done, an hours worth of quick writing. **

**Anyway please review!**


End file.
